Intentando
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: No tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo, pero de todas formas tenía que intentarlo. -¡Mina-chan! Quédate quieto, no sé que hago, pero quedate quieto-.
1. Primer Intento

**Serie:** Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Intentando**

**.**

_¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?_

**.**

Tragó saliva mientras caminaba a gatas sobre la cama, el rubor en su rostro era demasiado notorio en aquel momento para si quiera mirar a la cara al chico que estaba debajo de ella, con una expresión de desconcierto y de interés a la vez.

-Kushina… Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después ¿no?- preguntó, preocupándose un poco al notar el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda femenina cuando sus dedos rozaron su brazo derecho.

Su preocupación era suficiente como para evitarle disfrutar el tenerla sobre su cuerpo.

-¡No'ttebane!- infló sus mejillas. –Yo quiero que sea ahora, te **prometí** que sería tu regalo de cumpleaños Mina-chan- alegó, aun mirándole.

El no pudo más que sentarse, tomando su carita con las manos.

-No es necesario que te obligues a esto, está bien podemos esperar. – sonrió, tratando de darle confianza, tenía que admitir que ver a Kushina sonrojada al punto de no poderle mirar el rostro le enternecía hasta cierto punto. –Es mejor que ocurra cuando **_sepamos_**qué estamos haciendo**.-**

El hecho de que ella lo empujara a acostarse nuevamente en la cama y se sentara a ahorcajadas sobre su regazo fue suficiente como para alterarlo quedamente. -¡No me importa no saber cómo se supone que se hace esto'ttebane! ¡Lo vamos a hacer! –

Y aquello orden vino acompañada de sus pequeñas manos quitándole la camisa en un solo movimiento, casi intentando convencerlo – y convencerse- de no arrepentirse.

No es que no deseara hacer eso con Minato, lo amaba, obviamente.

Y para qué negarlo, tenía hormonas, ambos con 15 años. ¡Mikoto y Hana ya lo habían hecho con sus respectivos tranquilamente!

-No importa que no sepa que haga, solo quédate quieto Mina-chan- murmuró, aún demasiado roja para mirarlo, solo acercando sus labios al cuello de él para besarle con cariño, mínimo eso sabía que hacían las parejas. ¿Era un avance no?

El rubio solamente suspiró, dejándola hacer, acariciando su espalda con cariño, suspirando **_un poco más _**al sentir la mordida en su cuello.

Cuando ella empezó a sacar su vena curiosa acariciándole, él terminó intentando dejarse llevar, tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, por lo menos, podía sacar solamente su instinto para ayudarse.

Entre cariño y cariño terminaron en ropa interior.

Entre cariño y cariño fue como terminaron cayendo de la cama.

Entre cariño y cariño se detuvieron súbitamente de lo que hacían.

Kushina chilló al tiempo que pataleaba, insultando a la mitad del universo e incluso dándole un golpe en la cabeza en la frente a su acompañante, bajándole toda la excitación en el momento.

Fue allí cuando Minato entendió una cosa.

Si bien Kushina podía ser energética, valiente, aventurera, extremadamente curiosa y hasta poco femenina en muchas cosas, en la intimidad, era solamente una pequeña niña inocente.

No creyó que solo por eso la amaría más.

Pero así fue –aun con la pila de golpes que le estaba mandando en su estado de vergüenza, que incluso incrementó cuando se percató de que estaba solo en ropa interior frente a él realmente-

Sabiendo que aquello no tenía caso a esas alturas, no pudo más que rendirse y recostarse en el suelo, dejándola librarse de su pena a su manera, con golpes por todos lados.

¿Quién decía que aquello debían apurarlo?

Bueno, él no tenía conocimiento de reglas o algo al respecto.

Después podrían volver a intentarlo.

Cuando Kushina ya no fuera un **tomate maduro.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que está algo random, se me ocurrio viendo la imagen que está en el mismo fic. Pienso que sea meramente un One-shot, pero si les interesa, puedo hacerlo Two -con el desenlace ya leemon y demas- o algo por el estilo, incluso mini historias mas largas de como lo intentan hasta que alfin resulte xD

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Segundo Intento

**Serie: **Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Segundo Intento**

**.**

_-¡Esta vez sí'ttebane!-_

**.**

Sonrió emocionada.

¡Esta vez **sí** lo haría sin morir de la pena en el intento'ttebane!

O mínimo eso esperaba Kushina mientras corría dando vueltas por su habitación, medio cayéndose con toda su ropa desparramada por diferentes lugares.

Ya estaba hecho, habían pasado meses desde _aquel_ momento vergonzoso, ahora si estaba segura de que lo haría si o sí. Tal vez no era el cumpleaños de Minato ya, pero de todas formas era una situación importante.

¡Regresaba de su primera misión rango B!

¿Qué mejor premio de regreso por un buen trabajo que una _noche de intimidad_ con su novia?

Ni si quiera el mismo Minato sabía de su plan, pues todo sería sorpresa.

Quería que fuera espontaneo, romántico, especial. **¡La primera vez de ambos'ttebane!**

Así que allí estaba, bañándose y realizando todo un proceso que nunca en su vida había hecho, pero que en esta ocasión merecía suceder: Se aseo a cuerpo completo por una hora, cepilló y perfumó su largo cabello. ¡Incluso se vertió un polvo de Mikoto en el cuerpo! Y para acabar todo, también compró ropa interior que hasta donde tenía entendido era lo suficientemente _**sexy**_ para hacer feliz a cualquier chico.

Tenía todo listo, solo le faltaba lo más importante.

Ir a buscar al susodicho en la entrada de la aldea y llevarlo hasta su hogar donde ya tenía todo listo, guardó allí sus cosas, preparó la habitación y hasta una comida para_** después de** _dejó lista.

Esta vez no podía salir mal, no iba a meter la pata apenándose.

Ya había practicado, dejándose llevar por su imaginación, además, de vez en cuando sus besos empezaban a volverse más fogosos de lo esperado y eso les empezaba a cobrar factura.

**.**

Realizó el trecho hasta la entrada de la aldea completamente nerviosa.

Dios, estaba imaginando aquello desde que Minato se fue de la aldea a su misión, planeando cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle, incluso dentro de su fuero interno se sentía orgullosa de algunos cambios y preparaciones. ¡Estaba segura de que su pecho había crecido otro poquito!

Vale, tal vez era estúpido aquello, pero, ¡¿Podían culparla?! Mikoto se la pasaba hablando de eso, y hasta Hana opinaba al respecto también. ¡Además! Estaba segura de que aquel par de imbéciles se burlaban de su Mina-chan por seguir siendo virgen. -¡Maldito par de idiotas'ttebane!- chilló para sí, quedándose con la nota mental de hacerles un escarmiento después.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la entrada y toparse con que el grupo de Minato ya había regresado.

Lo vio, sonriendo.

Se notaba claramente exhausto y magullado, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro no podía quitársela nada ni nadie.

No pudo evitar contagiarse por aquello y correr a recibirlo con su correspondiente beso y abrazo, fue correspondida con la misma efusividad al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los saludos de los otros shinobis.

El equipo InoShikaCho se ofreció a ir a dejar los informes al Hokage, dejando que Minato regresara con ella, pues en palabras de los mismos, él fue quien más hizo en la misión y merecía ir a descansar a la brevedad.

Agradeciendo aquello se dispusieron a ir a su hogar.

**.**

Kushina estuvo emocionadísima... **Por apenas 5 minutos.**

¿Por qué?

Porque ni bien llegaron al hogar, una vez lo dejó en el sillón y se dispuso a ir a prepararse al baño, no reparó en que al parecer tardó más de lo necesario.

Después de todo, una vez salió, se topó con el chico de cabello amarillo** roncando** sobre el sillón.

Aquello bajó su lívido completamente, notando como su novio estaba demasiado cansado para reparar en algo. Estaba segura que mañana ni recordaría como llegó a su hogar.

Un suspiro de derrota y una manta fue lo único que hizo Kushina aquella tarde.

Al final de cuentas, ¿Qué importaba un día más?

**Aquello** iba a pasar cuando debiera pasar.

Solo esperaba que no fuera _**demasiado después.**_

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Y** aquí la continuación de esta historia xD en lo personal me muero por la tercera y última parte, que creo que no debo decirles que traerá, pues bien se dice: ¡La tercera es la vencida!

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
